Sonhos
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Os seres humanos são movidos por sonhos, mas nem sempre é fácil alcançá los.Quais seriam os sonhos escondidos por trás da máscara de indiferença do prodígio dos Uchiha? Itachi POV


**Disclamer: **Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – mas acabo de agregar Itachi, Deidara e Sasori no meu harém particular.

_**Os seres humanos são movidos por sonhos, mas infelizmente nem sempre é fácil alcançá-los. Quais seriam os sonhos escondidos por trás da máscara de indiferença do prodígio dos Uchiha? .Itachi POV.**_

_**SONHOS**_

A lua cheia ilumina meu caminho nesta fria noite de inverno enquanto ouço Kisame amaldiçoar pela milésima vez o vento frio e a neve que transformaram a floresta ao nosso redor num campo de toras e galhos secos.

Os flocos alvos que formam o imenso tapete branco caem continuamente do céu, como se fosse parte do plano da caprichosa mãe natureza que, como se sentisse desafiada, tivesse decidido tentar **_congelar_** todos os seres que fossem suficientemente corajosos ou estúpidos para sair de suas tocas num clima tão inóspito como o desta noite.

Limito-me a estreitar o olhar escarlate sobre meu companheiro de equipe que imediatamente cessou suas irritantes lamentações, abençoando meus ouvidos com o silêncio.

Meus pensamentos voltam a focar-se na alva neve que afunda sob meus pés, recordando-me que em breve o frio do inverno cederia espaço para a insinuante primavera que, numa explosão de vida, cobriria cada pedaço de terra com suas perfumadas flores; belezas efêmeras que contra todas as expectativas resistiriam bravamente ao **_ardente_** calor do verão e à decadência do outono, mas que fatalmente pereceriam perante o frio implacável de um novo inverno.

O imutável ciclo da natureza.

Reconheço que nunca fui bom em aceitar coisas imutáveis e que de uma certa forma, meu coração sempre fora o de um rebelde.

Nunca quis aceitar o que o implacável destino que me fora traçado por meu clã, que tentava determinar minhas ações como se eu fosse um **_pato_** que devesse seguir a rota migratória sempre que o inverno chegasse.

A verdade é que sempre sonhei em conseguir muito mais que o decadente clã Uchiha podia oferecer-me.

Meus sonhos iam além das limitações idiotas dos Uchiha e da obsessão por controle de meu pai, que insistia em moldar-me de acordo com as ultrapassadas tradições de um clã fadado a ser destruído por seu orgulho e soberba excessivos.

O grande patriarca do clã Uchiha agia como um **_vampiro_** que se esgueirava nas sombras para alimentar-se de nossa energia vital, eliminando nossa capacidade de raciocínio e questionamento, privando-nos das alegrias que supostamente deveriam povoar nossas infâncias para sempre perdidas.

E para que isso?

Para que fôssemos os soldados ideais.

Para que nos tornássemos perfeitas máquinas de matar.

Para que fôssemos o orgulho do Clã.

Mas nunca ninguém sequer nos perguntou sobre nossos sonhos.

Eu tinha meus sonhos, assim como meu irmão tolo deveria ter os dele.

E, diferente dos ideais psicóticos e egocêntricos de meu pai, eu sonhava com uma vida simples, onde clãs, protocolos e influência não importassem – queria apenas ser um ninja habilidoso que cumprisse seu dever e que, ao retornar ao lar, pudesse ser amado.

Ter o privilégio de **_dormir_** e descansar meu corpo exausto em paz.

Seria arrogância demais desejar ser feliz?

Talvez.

Talvez eu não tenha conseguido quebrar o eterno ciclo vicioso do destino e esteja amaldiçoado a perambular atrás de algo que sempre será inalcançável.

Mas este fato não afetará meus sonhos, porque sou Uchiha Itachi.

E somente eu traço meu próprio destino.

_**oOoOo**_

_**Bem aqui estou eu, novamente atropelando meu planejamento.. mas desta vez fiz uma fanfic para atender o desafio relâmpago da Madam Spooky, do Mundo dos Fics.**_

**_As exigências do desafio era um foco narrativo em 1ª pessoa, com um limite de 500 palavras no texto onde obrigatoriamente deveriam existir as seguintes palavras: Ardente, Congelar, Pato, Dormir, Vampiro._**

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado... eu faço parte do grupo que acha q o Itachi é uma alma carente de amor e carinho (e claro, estou disposta a suprir a carência dele ).**_

_**Belinha, tks again pela revisão de ultima hora, vc é demais!**_

_**Kissus**_

_**Artis**_


End file.
